7 Things
by tinerzz
Summary: They just went broke up... This is what she's thinking... B/J One-Shot


**Right now I'm just going to do random one-shots until I think of something really good to do. Plus they might just be song-fics.**

**Here is...**

_**7 Things**_

_**

* * *

**_

_---I probably shouldn't say this__  
__But at times I get so scared__  
__When I think about the previous__  
__Relationship we shared---_

I loved it.

But I'm scared of it...

It's not right.

_---__It was awesome but we lost it__  
__It's not possible for me not to care__  
__And now we're standing in the rain__  
__But nothing's ever gonna change__  
__Until you hear, my dear---_

It was the best thing that's ever happened to me.

Sometimes I wish it didn't end.

But it was too late.

We were in the school parking lot on this rainy night.

Just staring at each other.

I wanted to tell him something but couldn't.

_---__The 7 things I hate about you!__  
__The 7 things I hate about you, oh you__  
__You're vain, your games, you're insecure__  
__You love me, you like her__  
__You make me laugh, you make me cry__  
__I don't know which side to buy---_

He loved himself more than he loved me.

He told me he loved me and took it back countless times.

He never thought he was good enough for me.

I knew he loved me but I knew he liked someone else too.

He's funny at times but sometimes he makes me cry.

I don't know which side is the real him.

_---__Your friends, they're jerks__  
__When you act like them, just know it hurts__  
__I wanna be with the one I know__  
__And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do__  
__You make me love you---_

His friends were mean and when we were around them he acted like them and I didn't like it.

I just wanted him to be the boy I fell in love with.

I hated that out of all of the things I hate about him was that I could love him no matter what.

_---__It's awkward and silent__  
__As I wait for you to say__  
__What I need to hear now__  
__Your sincere apology---_

I just wanted him to say sorry.

Was it really that hard?

_---__When you mean it, I'll believe it__  
__If you text it, I'll delete it__  
__Let's be clear__  
__Oh, I'm not coming back__  
__You're taking 7 steps here---_

I wanted an actual apology.

Not a fake one.

I knew he'd try to get around it by texting me.

But I wouldn't take that.

I wanted an actual apology.

Then I would leave him.

He would never have a chance with me again.

I knew it was hard for him but he has to do it.

_---__The 7 things I hate about you!__  
__You're vain, your games, you're insecure__  
__You love me, you like her__  
__You make me laugh, you make me cry__  
__I don't know which side to buy---_

He loved himself more than he loved me.

He told me he loved me and took it back countless times.

He never thought he was good enough for me.

I knew he loved me but I knew he liked someone else too.

He's funny at times but sometimes he makes me cry.

I don't know which side is the real him.

_---__Your friends, they're jerks__  
__When you act like them, just know it hurts__  
__I wanna be with the one I know__  
__And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do__  
__You make me love you---_

His friends were mean and when we were around them he acted like them and I didn't like it.

I just wanted him to be the boy I fell in love with.

I hated that out of all of the things I hate about him was that I could love him no matter what.

_---And compared to all the great things__  
__That would take too long to write__  
__I probably should mention the 7 that I like---_

There were many things I liked about him.

But I guess I would narrow it down to 7.

_---__The 7 things I like about you!__  
__Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's__  
__When we kiss I'm hypnotized__  
__You make me laugh, you make me cry__  
__But I guess that's both I'll have to buy__---_

I liked his golden blonde hair.

His bright blue eyes.

His old Levi's he always wore when he didn't feel like getting dressed.

When we kiss, it's like were the only people on earth.

He's funny at times but sometimes he makes me cry.

I loved both of those sides of him.

_---__Your hands in mine__  
__When we're intertwined, everything's alright__  
__I wanna be with the one I know__  
__And the 7th thing I like most that you do__  
__You make me love you, you do---_

When we were holding hands or as close to each other as we could get everything was perfect.

I wanted to be with the boy I fell in love with.

I loved that out of all of the things I love about him was that I could love him no matter what.

* * *

**The end!**

**That was Bella/Jasper for your info.**

**I threw in the golden hair and blue eyes thing for your help with the guy part.**

**But the girl part was unrecognizable.**

**So I told you...**

**For those of you who don't know..**

**The song is **_**7 Things by Miley Cyrus.**_

**I don't like her but I do love the song!**


End file.
